regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Dicing with Death Episode 081
Recap Tuesday, 1509-02-23 Georg's Day starts with an early knock on the door. He answers to find a messenger with a letter from Arc Ramdell, and a summons from Baron Song. Georg cautiously opens the letter, after not detecting any magic on it. The letter explains that Lady Redshield has fled her lands, her titles is forfeit and questions weather Georg has seen what happened to Ramdell's Spellbook in the chaos of the attack. When he reaches the motte-and-bailey, Baron Song reveals that he has received a similar letter from Countess Castillion, with the additional information that Lady Redshield has a bounty of 10,000 Gold on her, a bounty that Baron Song is eager to collect. His courtly duties complete for the day, Georg returns to his house to study his recently acquired spellbook, but it isn't long before Kel Greller shows up and tells Georg to mount up, as a Gnoll raid is in progress nearby. They head out and before long reach the village. A bloody battle follows, in which Kel Greller nearly dies, but with the magic of the Amulet they prevail. Georg, filled with Gnoll souls and feeling heady with bloodlust after slaying the Gnoll leader, rants at the remaining Gnolls as they flee, perhaps revealing a little more about Malkis and the amulet than he should. After the battle Greller & Georg returns to Misty Rapids, a new bond formed between them. When they reach town, they mock Mother Ulmmin a her zealots when they come to cleanse them. Georg meets with Margery and tells her about Lady Redshield. And Margery appeals to him to help her in getting vengeance for her sister. But Georg tells her that now would not be the time. Wednesday, 1509-02-24 A short while later he is once more standing before Baron Song, who lets Georg know that he knows about the Amulet, but doesn't care much about it. He tasks Georg with a covert mission to investigate Lady Dysec's Excavation Site and see what he can learn, and if possible, take anything of value without getting caught. When Georg reaches the dig site, he uses the amulet to go invisible and look around. He learns that some kind of temple has been discovered but the crew have not been able to breach a pair of heavy doors. Once night falls, Georg returns to the now abandoned site, and uses his magic to open the doors, and inadvertently unleashes a creature of malice and shadows that was lurking within. He flees as the wrath flows to the nearby worker camp and starts slaughtering the unsuspecting crew. Georg flees though the night, returning to Misty Rapids. He wakes the Baron and tells his harrowing tale, and the horror he accidentally unleashed on the world. The Baron summons Father Ralnat, and instructs him to accompany Georg to the dig site the next day to vanquish the evil and claim whatever lies within the temple for the Baron. Thursday, 1509-02-25 The next day, Georg and Father Ralnat head out and soon find themselves before the doors and once more Georg uses his magic to open them, and again the wraith attacks. This time Georg uses his magic from the amulet while the wraith is focusing it's attention on Father Ralnat. Georg manages to slay the foul creature, but Father Ralnat noticed the amulet, and denounced Georg as a servant of the dark, leaving Georg no option but to magically put him to sleep. Georg wrestles with his conscience while deciding what to do. But eventually realises that the only way is to sacrifice the cleric's soul to the amulet. With the bloody deed done, Georg enters the temple to find it seems to be dedicated to Malkis. And he also finds the large treasure hoard, with some magic items within. He returns to the Baron and informs him of the treasure. Immediately an expedition is sent to retrieve the treasure. Georg is given 10% of the loot as reward. When the expedition returns Georg learns the statue of Malkis appeared like a different god to each person who saw it. And it was mentioned that Kel Greller saw Voraci. Friday, 1509-02-26 The next night a feast was held, Kel Greller reveals he saw what happened to the Gnolls and their souls. *Recap By Layla Ellis & Christiaan Ellis Category:Dicing with Death Episodes Category:Georg Episodes